


For Your Health

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: joss100, Established Relationship, Other, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of a Scooby</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Health

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Health"

Loving a Slayer is not always so good for your health. Aside from the occasional kidnapping for hostage or bait scenario, there's always the occasional "ambush the Slayer during her free time" plan that can result in extra bruises.

And then there's the Scooby gang investigating shenanigans, which occasionally go awry, and of course the charging into battle thing, which can even lead to death. Fortunately, we finally figured out a spell to fix that part.

But, loving a Slayer is also well worth the risks and occasional trips to the other side. And loving _Buffy_ is worth kidnappings and bruising and dying for. Even the kind you can't come back from.


End file.
